


Across the Room

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Submission, F/M, Friendship, Gen, OC, Possible Multishot, Reader Insert, Romance, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your childhood friend, Garcia, trying to set you up with Reid; the BAU agent you’ve had your eye on for a year: <br/>and Imagine Reid’s reaction at being called away on a case during his first date with you.</p>
<p>Reid/ Reader Drabble Submission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Room

Title: Across the Room  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: T  
Prompt/Summary: Imagine your childhood friend, Garcia, trying to set you up with Reid; the BAU agent you’ve had your eye on for a year: http://imaginingcriminalminds.tumblr.com/search/garcia+reid and Imagine Reid’s reaction at being called away on a case during his first date with you: http://67.media.tumblr.com/fadfba17bb596764a668bc21d3e42f90/tumblr_ng3ltcSUFf1tmutn3o1_1280.png  
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader, Penelope Garcia  
Trigger Warning: Not that I can think of  
Word Count:  
Beta/Editor: Me  
Multishot: Maybe, would like it to be a 2-shot or 3  
Author’s Notes: cliché fluff! It’s also kind of reversed on the imagine but oh well  
Morgan arc spoilers?: None

He had looked, he definitely looked. Or you were just seeing things you wanted. Sighing as your coffee order you took one last look at the man before grabbing your morning beverage and took off for work. Entering the building you strode through the maze of hallways before reaching the cluster of desks; and were surprised to find your good friend, Penelope Garcia.

“Pen, what are you doing here?”

Penelope was playing with all the trinkets on your desk, shaking a snow globe before turning to you. “I came all this way and you’re not happy to see me?”

You shrugged. “Sorry Pen, the day’s just started and it’s already gone on too long.”

“Mystery guy still not looking your way?”

“Shut up.”

“Oh, come on, I came to you with a purpose.”

“Oh yeah, and what’s that?”

“A date.”

“A date, with whom?”

“With the resident genius on our team.”

Penelope looked so happy with her idea but you couldn’t help but cringe a little. “I’m not saying he’s not a great guy, but I’ve heard about how smart he is Pen, what kind of conversation would I hold with him?”

“Don’t be like that you’re smart, and you can always talk about Dr. Who, Spencer’s almost obsessed with it as we are.”

“Hmph.”

You gripped you coffee cup, you had no real reason to say no. Coffee shop mystery guy wasn’t looking your way at all; maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. “Fine Pen, but if it’s a disaster, 

I swear it’s on you.”

“I’ll have Ben and Jerry on standby. Now, my dear, I will be off on part two of my mission. And I only have ten minutes to get there.”

“Next time you might want to call instead of coming on the opposite side of the building.”

“Oh, no, you have no idea what kind of snoops listen in on the line.”

“Yeah, but you’re here.”

Penelope stuck her tongue out before sashaying back to her branch of the building. 

“My sweet, boy genius, I have a proposition for you.”

Spencer looked up from emptying his messenger bag onto his desk with a furrowed brow. “What kind of proposition? The last proposition you had I ended up drunk with no shoes on New Year’s Eve.”

Penelope waved him off. “It’s nothing like that. I have a girl for you.” 

Spencer’s eyes rose before fixing to a spot on his desk. “A girl?”

“Yes, sweet wonder, a girl. I told her about you and she was very interested.”

Spencer’s hands flexed on his bag. “I don’t know, Garcia. There’s actually been this one girl I’ve had my eye on.”

“Oh, come on Spencer, I’m glad you’re scoping but I already told her you would go out with her.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because, you both need to quit pining for some star crossed person who may or may not be interested. You both can go out and see how well you get on, if nothing comes of it then fine. But, at least, see how it goes.”

Penelope stuck her lip out trying to give an additional effect. “Fine, Garcia. I’ll go out on one date, she’ll probably run screaming anyways.”

“I doubt it; you’re both too adorable for your own good.”

Spencer rolled his eyes, quipping sarcastically. “Oh, definitely.”

"Have a little trust, Reid."

Spencer couldn't help but keep a doubtful glance on the blonde as she went back to her lair.

"I don't know what to wear, Pen."

"Just wear something you're comfortable in, Y/N. It's not that hard, you're just two people enjoying dinner."

"If you say so. I just feel like my wardrobe might be more funky than he's used to."

"That's what makes it perfect, you two are going to balance each other out."

You set the blouse you were inspecting down. "It sounds like you put some thought into this, Pen."

"Of course I have. I got to make sure there's only but the best for my lovable lovies. I'm tired of you both being so lonely, if worst comes to worst you both can be lonely together."

You smiled, sadly. "Yeah, that wouldn't be so bad, if I just make a new friend. But that's it Pen, I don't want to catch you with wedding bells ont he brain."

"I make no promises. It'll be better than our wedding with Cooper and Andrew Olsan."

You laughed. "I'm sure it would be seeing that we married them in the fifth grade."

"Didn't last long, did it? Seemed we had forged divorce documents not a month later."

"If I recall Leslie McCall had developed during that time and all the boys were after her."

"Stupid boys, couldn't they figure out we'd all get a pair sooner or later."

"Some of us more than others."

"And what does that mean?"

"Please Pen, I can fit your bra on my head."

"Don't hate for what God gave me."

"Just saying. Now come on, I need help here. You set this thing up you can at least give your opinion on something."

Penelope scoped through the pile of clothes on your bed eventually pulling out a black peter pan dress. "Oooh, perfecto."

Your nose scrunched on one side. "You sure it's not too simple?"

"First you were too weird, now too simple. This is fine, you can pair it with a silver skull necklace, a nice headband, your kitty kat knee highs, and some cute calf booties, you'll be phenomenal."

"If you say so."

"I do, now shut up and get dressed."

Looking at your self you realized it was a good look for the date. Sadly, you usually reserved this dress for funerals. Your usual attire was bright colors, assymetrical patterns, and novelty tees. The simplicity of the dress paired with your accessories brought your personality out more. It showed the sweetness of you, and your eclectic nature. You hugged Pen and thanked her for her help, swearing to give her all the details when you got back.  
Walking into the restuarant you twiddled your clutch nervously in your hands. Penelope told you he'd be wearing a Dr. Who tie so you could tell who he was, and as you searched the crowd you couldn't find anyone of that despiction. About to turn around and call Pen that you'd been stood up, you froze, out of your peripheral vision you spotted your coffee shop crush in a corner booth across the room.

What was he doing here?

What if you were to go on this date and he saw it? He'd never ask you out then, he'd think you were taken. But hell, you'd probably never get the courage to talk to him anyways. About to turn and bolt until mystery guy took the moment to turn and spotted you. His dark eyes widened, he made the move to stand up, and looked to be coming toward you. Turning around to see if someone was behind you, you couldn't figure out why he was approaching you. Until you noticed his tie. It was a simple navy tie with a white outline of the Tardis on it. Your lips parted and you couldn't help but look at him with skittish eyes. 

"Y/N?"

You nodded, dumbfounded. "Spencer?"

He smiled and nodded, gesturing to the booth. "It seems we have a mutual friend who thinks we'd get along well."

You weren't breathing right, unsure of yourself. "Yes, she's just nosy."

The corners of his lips quirked and your pulse quickened. "She can be, but I think her heart's in the right place."

You bit your lip. "Yeah, it is. So how long have you worked with, Pen?"

One of his eyebrows rose at the nickname, and you blushed. "About seven years, how about you? How long have you known Garcia?"

You took a sip of water from the table, hoping to calm down. This shouldn't be hard, he's just a guy, a guy you basically stalked in the coffee shop for half a year, but still....just a guy. "Since third grade, she had started a petition for saving an old tree on school grounds. It was a completely healthy tree the superintendent thought it was just in the way, which is totally unfair. I offered to help her with it and we succeeded, staying friends after that ever since."

You were out of breath, talking too fast. Spencer had to have noticed leaning forward and licking his lips. You groaned inwardly. Please don't do that. He flipped a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. "Y/N? I can tell you're uncomfortable here, I don't know how Garcia built me up with you, but I'm sure she exaggerated. If...you know...you don't want to be here, it's okay. I'd understand."

You swallowed a lump in your throat, feeling the need to clarify your anxiety. "It's not like that, Spencer, I feel really weird telling you this and you might want to leave when I tell you but...I've kind of...well, we got to the same coffee shop, and I had started looking for you whenever I go in. I guess you could say I developed a crush on you. I've been trying to talk to you for a long time, but, just couldn't."

Spencer leaned back, a bewildered expression washing over him, about to open his mouth, his phone rang. "Damn it, I'm sorry, I have to take this."

You waved your hand, silently telling him you understand.

"Okay, yeah, yes, I understand. I'll be there in forty-five minutes. That was my boss -"

"I understand, Spencer, this happens in my department too."

Spencer frowned. "I didn't even get to ask what department that was."

You smiled. "The OSB, Crisis Management."

"Really? I'll know where to look for you now."

"Look for me? What, I didn't scare you away?"

Spencer grinned, putting his shoulder bag over his shoulder. "Far from it, Y/N. Maybe you didn't notice, but I had been looking at you too."

Your mouth became agape as Spencer bent down and kissed your cheek. "I'll make this up to you when I get back. I promise."

You watched him walk away, astounded. You'd have to remember to talk to Pen later.


End file.
